Talk:Halo PC
Untitled I have this. --EliteDeath me too --RimЖ''Fire'' 16:52, 27 February 2007 (UTC) me to - grim5 (click the link to give me your soul) http://www.mindistortion.net/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=grim5] So do I. But I have a question. Does Halo PC have blood? From the screenshots of Combat Evolved (which I'm guessing are from the Xbox), there is blood. There is little blood when I play Halo PC. When I shoot marines or enemies, bash them, etc. blood comes out but disappears upon nearing the ground. Is there any way to change this, or does Halo PC not include blood? 208.68.255.25 01:34, 17 March 2007 (UTC) -Yeh, it does. I originally though that the graphics were crap, and there was no blood, but go to the options menu, and you'll see "decals". Click it on, and it enables blood, bullet holes, forunner symbols, UNSC safety warnings, etc. Also, if you want better sparks, dust, flood goop falling off walls, go to particles. And then there are textures, and they make the graphics look better. When i found this out I was over the moon. --Keyes 06:29, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks, but for some reason when I go to options, it greys out Specular, Shadows, and Decals and has them as No. I can't change it... 75.34.94.49 06:00, 7 May 2007 (UTC) HEK when you buy the halo pc, does it come with hek right out of the box? The Lieutenant General 02:58, 30 March 2007 (UTC) No, but its FREE Download at Halomaps http://Hce.halomaps.org Also, It doesn't work for halo pc, you must get Halo Custom Edition too. -- Ptowery 16:09, 16 April 2007 (UTC) TLK 2 ME! Error title placement >User Log: H-107 Subtle Tank >Date Access: Date Unknown... >Subject: Title Placement >>Request for fixation... >> >>... Youtube videos Hi, I used the new video wiki tool to edit some youtube videos together, so everything can be on the page and you don't have to press on the link to youtube. If you have any more relevant material you're welcome to upload it. TonyParker 11:54, 19 February 2008 (UTC) References Curious, shouldn't the references go below the trivia and tutorials and the like? A link to Halo Custom Edition would be cool too, and I'm not sure, and it might depend on someone's decal settings or something, but I think Jackal shields do still change color in Halo PC. lil azn man 03:51, 21 February 2008 (UTC) I did not reference the shield comment, sorry. I am sure that the jackal shields do not change color. I have owned the game for over three years now, and I have a good enough computer that I have tried every different graphics configuration. Check out this video, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCPDR0ZzlD0, you will see that the shields are a constant green color, rather than orange or blue. Its fun its really fun, and i like using the banshee in multiplayer. question: I am running it on Vista, and theres sound in the opening titles for Bungie, Microsoft etc. but when i get to the main menu, the sound and music completely go away. This lasts for the entire game, and changing the sound options doesnt help. I know it does this on old pc's, but. I could use some help here! Mac Version Shouldn't there at least be Mac requirements? Really? Can you really fly the Banshee upside down? SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent No, but you can slowly fly backwards Man 2424 21:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) No you can fly banshees upside down. Its part of stunting. Only a few people know about it though. You can thank the idiots of Halo for not knowing how to do it. Especially the ones on this wiki, because they detest anything you post on stunts. Including flying banshee's upside down. 22:16, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Firstly, watch the tone. Secondly, everything should be tested by users. If the stunt cannot be performed, then we cannot verify it's actual existence.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:19, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Xbox Version Still Better Even though Halo PC had online multiplayer, it was still way behind the xbox version. You can't do 4 way splitscreen multiplayer or co-op in campaign on the PC version. Plus, I don't know if anyone noticed, but ironically, people who had lower graphics cards actually have an advantage. When your graphics cards are low, active camo won't work from your point of view. So when people get active camo and you have a poor graphics car, you can see them clearly. This problem does not exist on the xbox which makes it more fair. I know a lot of people think the PC version is better, but most of them only think that way because they don't have an Xbox. But think about it, if the PC version is better, why would they make all these games for the console first, and then the PC 2 years later? Also, if the PC was sooo good, why aren't they going to make Halo 3 for the PC? Yes, it's true, Bungie and Microsoft are not going to release Halo 3 for the PC. It will remain Xbox 360 only forever. Sorry to break it to all you PC fans, but consoles are quickly taking over. Irrelevant. PC Version is better because: fewer limits, less buggy, online multiplayer kicks but, new maps, custom edition, graphics can be awesome if you have a good graphics card, and the new weapons and vehicles make it that much better. You can have your opinion, but we'll have ours. So stop ranting about what you think and actually contribute to the forum. Good day. 22:19, 31 May 2009 (UTC) PC version is laggy though and people with better graphics cards usually have the advantage. Plus, the Xbox version has Splitscreen local multiplayer and 2 player co-op for the campaign. The PC version is single player only if it's offline. Did you notice? have you seen the banshee in the back round of the box image, its firing a strait line of plasma!! :Please sign your posts, and no, I never noticed that. -DinoBenn 13:46, 11 August 2009 (UTC) oh sorry my bad -CFV-88 Sketchy maps! I know modding doesn't belong here, but when I was "exploring" the map files on HMT.V3.5, and I noticed some maps with several "errors" on them, and they were incomplete by the looks of it. Can someone tell me what they are and what the are doing? Some were called putput.map, ui.map and carousel.map.Blahmarrow 14:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Eh, nothin' wrong with modding... *glances around nervously. ANYWHO, some of those are early names of the default maps. I do believe that "Putput" became the more well-known Chiron TL34. "Carousel" is now known as Wizard. As for "UI," that's your "User Interface," which is where you see Installation 04 in the background of the main menu. Hope I managed to clear things up a bit. :P Echo-77 16:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC) You did, thanks for the info! Hypothetically, if you were to delete these maps, would the game still work?Blahmarrow 23:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Mac Version Error?! Halo for Mac was running ok on Mac OSX 10.4 Tiger. Since I updated to Snow Leopard, multiplayer doesn't work and the campaign has some graphic issues. Any ideas? Ivansible 17:11, October 30, 2011 (UTC)